


She Will Never Forget

by melliegrantsx



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Scandal, mellivia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9738584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliegrantsx/pseuds/melliegrantsx
Summary: "Why you always have to ruin everything to me?" Mellie asked. But what she didn't know is that that question would make she reveals her most secret feelings about Olivia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Important things that you should know before start reading: 
> 
> -It's my very first mellivia fanfic;  
> -English is not my first language, then, sorry for any mistake.  
> -The timeline is after 6x02 but before the end of 6x03; 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it! ;)

“Why do you always have to ruin everything to me?” Mellie asked, looking to the glass of wine, and not to Olivia’s face.

            “What?” Liv heard what Mellie asked, but she couldn’t find the words to answer. The truth is that, deep down, she feels guilty. She feels guilty to had been in an affair with Fitz, she feels guilty of ending Mellie's affair with Marcus.

            “Forget it” Mellie said, rolling her eyes, and drinking all the wine.

Olivia served another bottle, and after some minutes of silence, she finally break it up, trying to find the right words: “I’m sorry, Mellie. I’m sorry that I’ve ruined everything for you. I’ve ruined your marriage, your thing with Marcus and – the most important – I’ve ruined your chance to the oval”.

            Mellie look up, now she’s looking right into Liv’s eyes, trying to read her. Mellie is good at reading Olivia. She was used to do that since she discovered her affair with Fitz. Reading Olivia’s actions, body language and the words that she speaks, Mellie can find out when the woman is lying and when she’s speaking the truth. And that, Mellie could feel, is the truth.

            “You don’t need to apologize. I just-” she gasps “I just need to know why, Olivia. Why making me and Marcus breaking up?” She came closer of Olivia in her sofa. And Liv looked away. She couldn’t admit why she did that. She doesn't even know, for sure, why. She knows that she feels something inside her, something that she’s trying to deny.

            “I care about you.”

            “Care? I care about you too. But I wouldn’t do something like that. Not after knowing all the shit I got through.”

            “I’m sorry”.  Olivia could feel the tears wanting to roll down her face.  “I’m sorry, Mellie. I didn’t want to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. I- “ she coulndn’t end the sentence.

            “You what?” Mellie bite her own lip, and stared at Olivia and, for the first time, she couldn't read what she meant. For the fisrt time, she doesn’t know what Liv is thinking – or feeling. What she knows is just that something is not right. She want to know what Olivia is feeling about her, because, depending of what she would tell, Mellie may be feeling the same way too.

            “ I don’t know, Mel. I am so sorry. I’m truly am. I don’t know what you want me to say, I’m just... I’m sorry. I thought that I was protecting you but turns out that I was wrong.”

            “You are never wrong, Liv. You were right. I was too dumb to see that that little affair could ruin my campaign. You were right. Let it go”.

            The two women looked at each other, and drank the bottle of wine in silence. No more questions, just drinking alone. But Mellie’s mind was way too out of there. She was flying in her mind, and in her mind, all that she could see was Olivia. She was so confunsed, she didn’t know what she wanted so despertly to Olivia to say why she did what she did. In a strange way, she felt like she wanted to know because she wanted Olivia to say that the reason that she ruined her relationship with Marcus was because she was jealous. And mellie knows that it is insane, but she wants Olivia to be jealous.

            Mellie was drunk, and maybe that’s the reason she felt the need to ask one more time.

            “You know why I asked you that?” Olivia turns her face to see Mellie’s eyes. “I asked you that because I have this feeling that you did what you did because you were jealous of me” and start laughing a little.

            But Olivia didn’t laugh. Liv was staring the ground, because she couldn’t stare Mellie right now. That was what Olivia was trying to deny all the time. She was jealous of Mellie. She just couldn’t admit it.

“Crazy, right?” mellie insisted “Right?”

“Mellie...” Olivia sighs.

“Oh my god. You were jealous of me!” she smiled.

“Are you happy?” Olivia is confused.

“You were jealous of me, Olivia. It wasn’t my mind going insane. I knew it! I knew it!” drunk Mellie holds Liv’s face with the two hands. “You were Jealous _. Of me_.”

“I don’t understand, Mellie. I ruined your relationship, why are you happy?” Olivia’s heart is beating faster and faster.

“Don’t you see? You were jealous of me, Olivia! You care about me! _You love me_!” Mellie said that last part way too loud and right after saying it, she regrets it.

“What? That’s not what I said” Olivia jumped out of the coach.

“You don’t have to be embarassed. That’s okay. I feel the same way.”  Mellie said after a long shot of wine.

“You- ... You what?” Olivia is about to cry, she can feel it and she fight against the tears.

“I love you, Olivia Pope. God! It’s so good to finally say it! I love you! And now I know how Fitz felt and I can’t blame him anymore. _I am in love with you_ , Olivia. And I won’t pretend that I am not feeling it anymore.” Mellie said that standing in front of Olivia, trying to put her hand in Liv’s face, soflty. But she hesitated.

“You can’t! I can’t! No, no... Mellie, you don’t know what you are saying. You are drunk. You don’t mean it. You don’t know what you feel, you are confused.” Olivia took two steps back.

“I am not!” Mellie shouted.

“ _You are drunk, Mellie_ ” Olivia said, in her most condescending way.

            They stopped talking. Mellie let the glass os wine in the middle table right in front of her. Took her coat and ran to the door. Olivia was standing still in the same place that she already was, trying to process everything that have happened.

“I need to go.” Mellie said, stiffly.

“Mellie, don’t go...”

            Olivia walked toward Mellie; Stared at her and, gently, passed her hands through Mellie’s hair. “Don’t go... please”.

            “I have to.” Mellie looked away. “Forget everything I said.”

            Mellie openned the door and left Olivia’s apartment. She walked through the elevator, and Olivia could finally feel the tears running through her face.

           

            She will never forget anything that Mellie said.  

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed it! The feedback is very important, xx


End file.
